The Lust Of Us: Immorallity
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: When you join a community you follow their rules, whether you like it or not. When Joel and Ellie act on their love for each other, they realize their love was a secret that could lead to dire consequences. When society starts to reform, so does its rules. Fighting for survival was one thing. Fighting for an immoral love was a whole different story. Joel X Ellie. Sexual Content.


**A lot of people seemed to really like the first Last of Us fanfic I wrote. I decided to write another one. This one will be 2 or 3 chapters most likely, and will probably be as depraved and smutty as the last one. There is a lot of story and build up, but the smut is just as well written. Hope you enjoy :D **

Joel he looked down the long dirt road as he waited for Ellie, using one of his hands as a visor under the scorching hot sun. She would be walking back home from school. That's what the community called it. It was really only 1 large room with a few desks and a chalk board. Tommy's community reminded him of many things about a city or town from over 20 years ago, but it wasn't nearly as big.

After moving to Tommy's community with the others after it has been very peaceful. Almost a year has passed and life has winded down. Joel almost felt like he was back in the good old days. No clickers, hunters, or fireflies. Just his everyday life. Getting up for work every day, and then coming home to see his daughter. His daughter…

A sad memory hit him, he was so alone in the world after he lost his daughter. At least he felt that way until he met Ellie. As he thought of Ellie he saw her in the distance, as if she arrived just on queue. He smiled at the sight. She was his sunshine, she was able to melt his frozen heart that was so cold and hard for so many years.

He could even genuinely smile now because of her, something he once thought was impossible years ago. But as quickly as his smile arrived it faded when he saw her with a boy. THAT boy. He was always talking to her now. He didn't like it. It gave him a sick feeling I his stomach. He didn't have a good reason to hate the boy, but he felt this way anyway. He was much too protective of Ellie. He blamed his maternal instincts. He was becoming too much like a father for her, but who could blame him after the things they went through together. All the time they spent with only each other to count on.

He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Trying to keep himself calm and collected. Trying not to let his blood boil too much in the heat. He shouldn't let such a small thing bother him, but it did. He laughed at himself for a moment. There were days he would be fighting for his life, worrying about nothing but pulling the trigger before the other guy or shoving a shiv into a clicker's neck. Now he was worrying about such trivial things. It really has toned down since they moved her. Maybe there was hope for humanity after all.

Ellie walked down the dirt path, laughing at a joke Jason, the boy with her, had said. She was wearing a sleeveless pink spaghetti strap top and black pleated skirt that Tommy's wife had given him. She never understood how girl's wore clothes like these. she found them uncomfortable and unnecessarily exposing. The tight jeans and sleeveless top hugging her body tightly. Abandoning her more comfortable clothes was one of the few negatives of living here. At least the clothes kept her cool. Today was hot.

"Look it's your dad again, seems really strict and scary." Jason said nodding his chin in his direction.

Ellie used one of her hands as a visor, squinting her eyes to see. "I told you He's not my dad, and he's not strict. He just…cares about me a lot and shit."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. You both got that look so I keep thinking you must be related. Plus he's the one who takes care of you all the time and stuff right? And you live with the guy."

Ellie turned her head as she finished listening to him, lowering her hand and making a fist and giving him a playful punch. "What fucking look?" She said staring him down with a smirk.

"Oww." Jason said laughing as he held his arm. "That look! The 'don't mess with me or I'll feed you to clickers' look."

Ellie laughed. "You afraid of him?"

"Him? I'm more afraid of you. You're like a monster disguised as a cute girl."

Ellie punched him again, harder this time. The hidden compliment making her somewhat embarrassed. A small blush emerging on her face.

"Oww! You're only proving my point" He said laughing it off. Jason looked forward seeing the cold stare Joel gave him as they started nearing him. He was still pretty far but he could see him clearly enough.

"On second thought he is pretty scary too." He said as he stopped walking in front of the fork in the road, his laughter coming to an end. "Well, I'm off this way…uhhh…see you tomorrow." He said, hesitating on saying more as he glanced at Joel again. It looked like Joel wanted to eat him alive or something. It sent a shiver down his spine. _Damn, what's his deal?_

"See you tomorrow Jason." She said with a smile.

Jason started to walk the other direction but quickly stopped and looked at Ellie. He would make his move now, he took a deep breath, making sure he was ready. He knew what he was going for and needed to make sure it was successful.

"Hey Ellie?" He said a little loudly so she could hear.

"Yeah?" Ellie said as she stopped walking and pushing her hair behind her ear so she could see him better.

"You wanna go out sometime?" He asked smoothly.

Ellie's eyes widened, surprised and paralyzed. She was like a deer in headlights. "Uhh…I…uhh…" She said fumbling at her words. _Fuck…What the fuck do I say_ she thought. She turned to look at Joel who continued to look down, waiting for her. Something about his presence made her hesitate even more. She had to say something.

"I'll…I'll think about it." She replied uneasily. She wanted to say no., but wasn't sure why. She blamed it on the pressure. She needed time to think about this after all.

"Uhh…okay. See ya." He said nodding, walking away as he thought about her response. He grit his teeth angrily as he turned away. He expecting a yes after all the charm he managed to muster up there.

Ellie walked to Joel, finally being only a few feet away from her. She smiled as their eyes met. She always felt safe and comfortable with him. I guess when you spend so much time having everything trying to kill you except for your one companion it tends to make you more comfortable around them.

"Hey baby girl. Who was that?" He said, still looking out at the distance.

"Jason, friend from school." She replied a little curious and confused as to why he cared.

Joel nodded, "Alright lets…head inside." He said with a pause as he thought about the boy, nodding his head in the direction to their home as they started walking to their small house.

It was a quiet walk and Ellie knew Joel well enough to see he was upset about something.

When they got inside Joel sighed and took a seat on the couch. Ellie looked at him concerned from behind as she took off her shoes. When she finished she jumped on the other side of the couch, resting her legs on his lap. "What's wrong Joel. Something's bothering you."

Joel glanced at her for a moment and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "Nothing."

Ellie wasn't gonna take that for an answer. She kicked his lap lightly. "C'mon, you know you can talk to me." She smiled, trying to persuade him and cheer him up as he looked at her again.

"You're growing up so fast."

"Well I won't be a kid forever. What did you think I'm gonna leave you or something? I'm not going anywhere….You know that." She said, her tone getting more serious at the end.

"That boy…is he your boyfriend?" He said in a curious, upset voice.

Ellie realized what he was getting at now, a light blush appearing on her face. "No…and what's that got to do with anything? Am I not allowed to have one or something?" She said getting somewhat upset, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow.

"Don't lie to me Ellie." He demanded looking at her sternly, gabbing her arm and pulling her closer to get her full attention, showing her how serious he was. Doubting her somewhat evasive answer.

Ellie looked at him shocked at first, but her expression quickly became upset.

"I said he isn't! And don't talk to me like that. Don't talk down to me like some kid. You're being a fucking asshole right now." She said before yanking her arm back, the anger evident in her voice as she held her wrist with her other hand.

He took a deep breath rubbing his forehead before speaking. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah you're fucking sorry. I'm here trying to cheer you up and you just pull this shit. I don't get why you had to make such a big deal out of nothing." She says getting up to leave.

"Baby girl…" he pleaded as she turned to leave the room. holding her back from leaving.

"WHAT?" She snapped, looking at him with anger in his eyes.

Joel started putting the pieces together. He took a deep breath, taking a second to realize why this was bothering him so much. Joel exhaled slowly, opening his mouth as he prepared to talk. hesitating for a moment. "I don't want you to date that boy. Or any other boy." Ellie opened her mouth to retort. but Joel held up his hand knowing she was ready to snap at him. "I know it ain't the most considerate thing to ask. It's actually a stupid thing to ask." He paused, looking at how Ellie was dressed. So much more feminine and beautiful compared to before. She was going to grow up into a fine woman. He smiled as he continued. "You're just growing up so fast. All this time with you I can't bear to see you leave me for some boy….I love you."

Ellie couldn't help but smile, blushing a bit, feeling her anger melt down into understanding as she sat back down. "Joel I won't be leaving you…" She paused for a moment, blushing a she sat legs crossed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. It was like Joel was being lectured now. "You know I love you too. Even when I do find someone I'll never leave you. You really think I'd ditch you after all this time together?" She stopped again and started smiling at him, their eyes meeting. "Plus you're old as fuck. Someone's gotta take care of you." She finished with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" He replied smirking back, chuckling. "I think I've saved your ass a fair deal." He said poking her side, making her giggle, drawing her arms back to cover the ticklish areas on around her stomach.

"Stop you know I'm ticklish." She giggled.

Joel gave a wicked grin and continued tickling her. Making her burst into laughter as she squirmed away, crawling on her back as she moved away laughing. Joel Followed her crawling on top of her as he continued.

As it finally started dying down Joel let her catch her breath, their faces close. "So are we good now?" Ellie said as she panted. Lying under him as he propped himself up with his elbows.

Joel looked into her eyes, something about the way he was looking at her made Ellie a little uncomfortable. Feeling somewhat claustrophobic as they stayed silently in their position for a moment.

Joel couldn't resist it anymore. The smell of her hair, the close proximity of her face. He had realized what he wanted and he wanted to indulge. And Joel wasn't the type to have much of a patience for anything.

"I love you." Joel said again, his face only inches away from hers.

"Y-you said that already." Ellie said nervously.

"No…I really love you." Joel said as he pushed his face closer to hers. Their lips meeting contact.

Ellie froze, eyes open wide as she felt the strange foreign feeling of warmth from Joel's lips. It roughly occurred to her that this was her first kiss. Never had she imagined it would be like this. Hell, she didn't even think she'd be alive this long at all.

Joel pulled back after a moment. Looking into her eyes, expecting her to say something as he looked at her shocked frozen reaction. Had he scared her off?

"I-I….ummm…Joel I had no idea." She stuttered, trying to let all of it sink in. She didn't know what else to say. What else to do.

Joel waited for her to say or do something else to let him know how she feels. He was feeling somewhat afraid. Killing a thousand clickers and what he's afraid of is a little girl's reaction. What a thought.

Unable to wait anymore Joel spoke first. "Do you hate me for this?"

"No…I just don't know what to say." She said holding her hand up to her lip, blushing.

"Just tell me what you think. How you feel." Joel replied, waiting in anticipation. His heart pounding just as hard as hers.

"Joel I thought you thought of me as your daughter." She said, still trying to accept the fact that he just kissed her. She saw the hurt look on his face after she said that.

"I guess that's enough of an answer then." He said disappointingly as he started to get up.

Ellie felt her heart sink, and even though she was confused she knew one thing for sure. She didn't hate him. And the hurt face he gave made her feel awful. She missed the warm feeling of him on top of her and she didn't want him to leave like this. Not now. not ever. Ellie pulled on his shirt, urging him to stay. "Wait. I didn't mean it like that…."

"What did you mean then?" He asked somewhat impatiently, the hurt feelings clear in his tone.

"I never thought you thought of me that way." Ellie said, moving her arms up above his neck, locking her fingers at the back of his neck. "It was just a lot to take in….but I think I know my answer." She said, the blush on her face growing redder.

"And what's that?" Joel asked curious and nervous.

"I love you too." She said as she pulled him with her hands, closing her eyes.

Another kiss. Her inexperience made her stiff, her mind relishing the new unknown experience. Her heart. Joel's large hand pulled one of her hands down slowly allowing him to intertwine his hand with hers, easing her stiffness as she let herself melt into the kiss. They separated after a moment, opening their eyes as their gazes met, showing the heated passion in their eyes..

"Another one." Ellie said, breaking the short moment of silence. It wasn't a question, but a demand.

Joel happily obliged, moving in again, pushing onto her more insistently this time. His passion surprising her, she tried her best to keep up with him. She felt him separate a moment too soon, her head lifting a bit, blindly searching for his lips for a moment.

Joel caught his breath, looking down her small body with a lustful gaze. How long had it been since he did anything remotely like this?

Ellie looked up at him, bending her knees together a bit and crossing her arms over her body as if she was naked as she saw his gaze. Something about it made her feel so exposed.

"Was that good Ellie?" Joel asked, moving his eyes back to her.

"Umm…yeah…" She said, feeling the heat of the moment.

"This time, open your mouth a little when we kiss."

"T-This time?" She said, not knowing they were even going to do more.

"Trust me." He answered hungrily, kissing her again, familiarizing himself with the soft small lips as he waited for her to open her mouth.

Ellie felt Joel's tongue worming its way into her mouth the second she gave it the chance. making her moan and tighten her grip on his hand. His tongue swirled around hers, overpowering her. Her tiny tongue started to try feebly push back at Joel's much larger one, her moans into the kiss becoming a lot more pleasured rather than shocked.

Time passed on by as they indulged, their kiss only growing more intense every moment. They didn't know how long they had been kissing, but when they finally separated Ellie panted heavily. Unable to speak for a few moments as she looked into Joel's eyes.

"Holy….Fuck…" She said between breaths.

"How was that baby girl?" Joel said, catching his breath as well. He seemed to be less exhausted from the extensive kiss.

"What the fuck was that?" Ellie said as her pants started to regulate.

"French kissing." Joel answered, indulging on the view. He trailed his eyes down her body starting from the top of her head. Her hair was a mess, sprawled everywhere and frizzy. One of the straps of her top was pushed off t the side of her shoulder and the general form of her top became a wrinkly scrunchy mess. Her stomach was exposed as her shirt was scrunched up, her tiny cute belly button right above her now wrinkled skirt. Her skin was soft and so much of it was exposed. Her entire body was making it hard not to just tear her clothes off. But he had self control, despite not exactly being the best example of patience.

Ellie looked at him, he was eying her body like candy. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable and very embarrassed. Her body felt hot. She thought about how long they had been kissing. She didn't know, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted more. She just didn't exactly know what or how.

"Are we going to fast?" Joel said, restraining himself after moving his gaze up back to see the fragile looking uncertain face Ellie had.

Ellie shook her head. "No…you can do more." She said nervous, but aroused.

"Are you sure baby girl?" He said moving his free hand to the edge of her skirt and pushing it up slightly, showing her what he had in mind.

She nodded in response, her body tensing and knees bending together as he trailed up her inner thigh.

"Relax." Joel said, trying to keep her calm, pushing her legs apart. He moved his fingers over her panties, pressing his fingers onto her. He felt her mound for the first time through the fabric, surprised by the dampness. Ellie let out a muffled moan as he started rubbing, looking down at his hand and making a fist out of her free hand as she continued holding his other hand with hers.

The sound she made was music to his ears. He wanted more, he wanted to hear a symphony of noises like that. And he would have it.

"Christ, you're so wet." He said, continuing to rub her through the fabric, liking the sounds she fought to restrain.

"Don't fucking say shit like that it's embarrassing." She said as she continued keep herself as quiet as possible.

"You don't have to keep quiet you know. I like hearing the noises you make." He said, pausing as he stopped rubbing for a moment to push her panties to the side, exposing her sex to the cool air. "So make more" He finished as he rubbed her directly, her moans instantly coming out louder and lewder.

Her legs tried to close, as if her body was trying to defend itself from the pleasure, but Joel kept them open. In fact her resistance is what made him decide to open her legs wider, pushing one of her legs off the couch so she couldn't even attempt something like that again.

He rubbed her folds faster, soaking his fingers in her wet juices as he pushed them to the top, giving special attention to her needy clit. Her body jerked in response to his finger's contact to her clit, a squeaky yelp escaping her throat as he swirled his finger around it.

"Joel…Joel something….fuck " Ellie moaned as he pushed her closer and closer to her first orgasm with every stroke.

"I know baby girl. Just let it go." Joel reassured her. He felt her starting to tighten more as he stroked, her body preparing to release.

He slowly pushed his finger inside her now that it was soaked in her juices. She stiffened completely as her tight walls accommodated for the finger which pushed knuckle deep into her.

"Oh god you put it inside me. If you move…wait…fuck." Ellie said panicked, not mentally prepared for what was to come.

"It's okay. Just let it go. Don't worry about it. I got you." He said as he gave a slow push inside, going deeper and making her let out a long moan.

He pulled his finger out in the same slow pace, her body jerking randomly as he almost completely pulled it out. She was so close. He would let her go over the edge now. No, he would push her over the edge and then some.

He pushed the finger more quickly inside, pumping into her quicker and quicker with each stroke. Her eyes widened.

"J-Joel!" She moaned out in protest at his quick deep strokes became more insistent and rough with each stroke.

Her legs tried closing in again, her right leg pressing desperately into the couch, anchoring itself for what was to come. Her other leg pressed to Joel's side, but he wasn't about to give way.

She felt it, it was coming. Like a volcano erupting her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Joel fingered her, vibrating his finger inside her. Her juices squirted out, her walls tightening in pulses as Joel continued to go on his quick pace, making her juices spray out everywhere, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible.

The moan she made was music to his ears. The sound of true satisfaction from the girl made him feel more aroused, if that was even possible. He was rock hard, Ellie had rested her arm on her head, trying to catch her breath as Joel finally pulled out his finger, licking it clean. Tasting the sweat nectar.

She lay there, her muscles relaxing as she started catching her breath. "Holy shit…Oh…fuck…I can't even explain how that felt." She moaned out, lifting her head to look down at how she soaked at all the juice stains on the couch and her clothing. She could even feel the slimy fluid between her skin and the underwear. She couldn't tell what was sweat and what was her cum. She felt like somewhat grossed out by the feeling. It reminded her of falling into the water, being soaked and unable to swim. it was uncomfortable to say the least, and her first instinct was to take her clothes off.

"That was all me?" She asked, finding the sight unbelievable.

"Yeah. You really let loose."

Ellie blushed, thinking about the feeling of release. "Well with the way you were handling me I was surprised my guts didn't fall out."

Joel laughed. "You seemed to enjoy it enough."

Ellie bit her lip, smirking a bit. "Well I didn't hate it."

"Well that's good, cuz it's my turn now."

Her smile faded, and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Your turn?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll make sure you like it. move your leg a bit." He said, grabbing the top of her skirt and pulling it down.

"Wait don't you think it's a little too soon. I, I'm still recovering from what you just did."

"No, baby girl now's the best time to continue, when you're all nice and extra sensitive." He said as she complied with his motions, letting him pull the skirt off her.

"O-Okay…" She said uncertainly, partly wanting to continue, but not really sure if she could decline even if she wanted to. The underwear came off next, the oozy liquid sticking to her skin a little. Joel basked in the sight and smell. She looked so ready, he was starting to become impatient but he kept his cool as best he could.

He undressed as well, pulling his pants off along with his boxers, revealing his hardened member.

Ellie gulped just seeing it, her eyebrows raised. She had never seen anything like it before.

_So that's what it looks like_ She thought in awe. Joel smirked at her reaction, it made him want her even more.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh…I guess…"

"Just keep yourself calm. I'm her for you." He said, wanting her to be in as little pain as possible for this. He intertwined his fingers with hers again with one of his hands, his other guiding his member to the front of her entrance, rubbing it a little as her body jerked, still affected by the first strong orgasm that it had let out.

The juices would help lubricate his shaft when he pushed in. He looked into her eyes, signaling his movement. He slowly pushed in, a quiet gasp of discomfort escaping Ellie's lips, but nothing more. She simply tried to calm herself as her juices allowed his member to push in easier.

He was at her hymen now, pausing for a second as he hesitated pushing through it.

"This might sting." He said, tightening the grip on her hand as he broke her barrier, hearing her squeal in pain. "Fuck! That fucking hurts." She cried out as her eyes watered, looking down at their connection and tightening her muscles all over her body.

"I know. I know. It's okay I won't move." he said, relaxing her. rubbing her forehead with his other hand, combing her sweaty hair to the side.

They stayed there connected, letting her body get used to the thick member. He continued combing her hair, letting her have some rest. Letting her relax.

After a few minutes of silence between them he prepared to move again. "I'm gonna move now. Okay?" He said, getting an unsure nod in response.

He started pulling out of her, her walls not completely back to their original position a feeling of emptiness replacing his member. She let out a long relieved moan as he pulled out almost all the way, feeling pleasure beginning to replace the pain.

He pushed in again, feeling the discomforting sharp pain again. She closed her eyes, but there was clearly a strong feeling of pleasure with the friction the motion gave. He let her tight walls suck his needy member slowly, letting her ease into the feeling. Her moans of discomfort slowly becoming different. Her levels of pleasure increasing.

He worked into her at a slow pace, not pushing the entire member in, hearing her give true squeaky moans with each thrust now. He started picking up pace. "Oh fuck…Joel…" Ellie moaned as Joel cut off her words and kissed her for a moment, their bodies become a hot mess. he hungrily pushed deeper, making her squeal in reply. She turned her head, cutting off the kiss so she could breath, the pace becoming harder to keep up with. Her body was going to give again.

Joel pushed her legs up onto his shoulders, really pushing into her, almost folding her body at her waist with each stroke, her flexibility coming in extremely handy. Her knees almost touched her chest at this position, and the way her walls gripped him in this position was driving her mad.

"Joel…" She moaned out, trying to warn him of her next orgasm, but she could barely find the strength to say. But Joel knew anyway.

"I'm close too, go ahead Ellie. Cum. You don't have to fight it." he groaned, increasing his pace, their bodies now making slapping noises as he pushed into her balls deep.

Her walls tightened around his member, pushing him out as she squealed. Her release threatening to push her into unconsciousness. The feeling of her walls gripping him like that was all he needed, as he pulled out his penis his semen instantly shot out, all over her from her legs to her chest. stream after stream until finally it was over., Joel collapsing beside her. Neither them had the energy to do much else. Ellie wasn't even sure she could even walk tomorrow after this.

Ellie looked up at the clock, combing her hair as Joel rested her arm over her chest, his head lying above her tiny head. 3 hours. It had been 3 hours at least. She didn't even remember when they started, or even when they got home. But if there was one thing she would remember. it was that blissful feeling she had today. The experience was forgettable.

"I…I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow." Ellie said panting underneath him.

"That's fine…more time for us then." Joel said chuckling, hugging her.

Ellie smirked at the comment, snuggling into his arms. "Some sleep sound fucking good right now though." Ellie said, still catching her breath.

"Yeah…" Joel said, clearly as exhausted as her.

And they slept like that, in the cool of the summer night. Letting the breeze cool their bodies.

The next day, Jason sat in his usual seat at school, right behind Ellie's currently empty one. He looked around, seeing if she was here at all. She wasn't. He grit his teeth in anger. _What a fucking tease_ He thought, not even attempting to hide his anger. The girl to his right averted her gaze once she noticed his mood, knowing how dangerous he was. The kind of things he'd done. He wasn't the type of person you'd want to mess with.

At the end of the day his friend Paul walked up to him. resting his arm on his shoulder."Hey man you look cheesed. I saw you been hitting up Ellie. Guessing you didn't get her yet?" He asked raising his brow.

"No, but if it doesn't work out tomorrow, you know what to do."

Paul smiled, "I honestly think it's a lot more fun that way. I don't know why you bother charming them first."

Jason smirked. _She'll be all mine tomorrow, one way or another_. He thought as he walked home, alone this time.

As he reached home he pulled out an old rusty key to what seemed to be a cellar. He walked into it, pulling a light switch that dangled In the ceiling. He looked around the room, seeing all the equipment. Handcuffs, a twinsized bed with metal bedposts, rope, ballgag, and various other toys.

"Everything seems to be ready." He said to himself, smirking at the thought of Ellie in this room.

It was only a matter of time.

**Truth be told, I actually planned on making Joel rape Ellie, but it just didn't work out. I actually did a lot of erasing and then decided I needed to introduce a new character to do so. Joel raping Ellie just didn't seem realistic enough for me. And I do like keeping the character's believable. I greatly dislike it when people just randomly throw away an plot or logic away and then have two character's have sex.**

**Oh be sure to review! It makes me smile, helps me see things I may add, and most of all motivates me to write more. And damn, this chapter took forever to write. Be sure to come back for more if you like it and if you haven't seen the other last of us story I wrote, be sure to check it out!**


End file.
